About Kentut
by Ryuu0615
Summary: Semua tentang kentut...


**Summary: **Semua tentang kentut...

**Warning(s): **Err males nul-ngetik, sama kayak cerita saya sebelumnya... ada catetan di A/N bawah.

**Disclaimer: **APH punya tikus got tetangga sebelah kok *dihajar Hidekaz* dan cerita ini bukan asli punya saya, tapi buku yang saya baca, jadi maaf ya sama orang yang udah **pernah baca buku ini**.

* * *

**About Kentut**

Presented by Raneko - chan

.

.

Ingin mengetahui bakat atau watak seseorang? Menurut psikiater bernama Ivan Braginsky yang gak cocok jadi psikiater karena dirinya sendiri mengidap autisme *dibalang pipa* watak dan bakat orang bisa diketahui melalui kentut, lalu, apa hubungan kentut dengan sisi psikologis, kok bawa-bawa psikiater segala? Sebenarnya Author sendiri bingung, mereka ada hubungannya gak sih? Lanjut aja ya gan!

1. Orang pintar, orang yang harus tau kapan ia kentut kapan ia harus menahannya. Lalu, otaknya pun menurut dengan pantatnya. Maksudnya, saat ingin menahan kentut, kentutnya ya gak keluar gitu... bukan pantat menyuruh otak dan otak selalu menurut. Kebalikannya adalah orang bodoh, yaitu orang yang kentut di sembarang tempat. Orang yang menahan kentut berjam-jam juga bisa disebut orang bodoh kok, apalagi sampai berabad-abad.

2. Orang jujur, orang yang jika kentut lansung mengaku dan minta maaf. Orang ini memang jujur namun juga bego, misalnya kentut yang ia keluarkan bau sebau bau badannya buto ijo yang bau dan kolor ijonya yang lebih bau, bukannya orang-orang menerima permintaan maaf dia, yang ada malah sumpah serapah. Kebalikannya orang bohong, orang yang kentut tidak mengaku kadang malah menyalahkan orang lain.

3. Orang beruntung, orang yang diharuskan kentut, misalnya karena tuntutan pasca operasi, tunggu, sebelumnya Author mau ngasih tau jangan tanyakan hubungan kentut dan pasca operasi, karena Author nggak tau, lanjut... ia langsung kentut dengan kualitas, kuantitaf, bau, volume (?), massa (?), massa jenis (?), yang maksimal. Kebalikannya ya orang sengsara, orang yang disuruh kentut gak keluar-keluar. Orang yang tidak kentut tapi dituduh kentut juga termasuk spesies (?) ini.

4. Orang narsis, orang yang selalu mengira kentutnya wangi hingga orang-orang berlomba-lomba mendekati pantatnya hanya untuk mencium bau yang sebenarnya tidak elit itu. Kebalikannya orang rendah diri, yang sehabis kentut merasa bersalah 100 turunan (bosen 7 turunan melulu) dan merasa dunia mau kiamat. Dan akhirnya daripada mati bareng-bareng sama manusia lain ia bunuh diri duluan.

5. Orang strategis, orang yang menyembunyikan kentutnya (dan rasa malunya) dengan tertawa keras-keras, kentutnya memang tidak disadari oleh sekitarnya, tapi sebagai gantinya bau mulutnya yang menyebar kemana-mana. Kebalikannya orang tidak strategis, orang yang kentutnya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi seperti yang sedang membaca fic ini *dibantai readers*

6. Orang pengayom, walaupun Author sendiri tidak tahu apa itu pengayom, di UUD 1945 pasal 7 ayat 132 (?), orang pengayom apabila kentut ia menghirup kentutnya sendiri sampai habis sehingga orang lain tidak menciumnya. Sebaliknya orang sadis orang yang jika kentut malah dikibas-kibaskan kepada orang lain. Tapi sepertinya dua-duanya sadis, _menghirup kentutnya sendiri sampai habis,_ teler gak tuh?

7. Orang misterius, orang yang habis kentut selalu nggak ketahuan. Ciri-ciri kentut seperti ini cocok menjadi teroris. Jadi, jika anda kentut dan selalu tidak ketahuan, mungkin foto anda sedang terpampang di televisi dengan tulisan: BURONAN TERORIS YANG HARUS DIWASPADAI SAAT INI! Kebalikannya orang tidak misterius, orang yang kentut selalu ketahuan, kadang tidak kentut malah disangka kentut.

8. Orang boros, orang yang kentutnya bertubi-tubi seperti serangan kebelasan Barcelona ke tim lawan. Atau bisa juga seperti suara peluru yang berderu-deru saat Author main Point Blank karena kalau Author main selalu gak nyante. Sebaliknya orang hemat (bisa dikategorikan pelit) orang yang jika kentut selalu dikit-dikit.

9. Orang pemaaf, orang yang jika dikentutui malah minta lagi, entah ini pemaaf apa tolol, _adakah orang waras yang minta dikentuti oleh orang lain? _Kebalikannya orang pendendam, orang yang jika dikentuti segera membalas dengan kentut *copy-paste* kualitas, kuantitaf, bau, volume (?), massa (?), massa jenis (?), yang lebih dahsyat. Eh, bukannya dahsyat yang ada di RCTI itu ya?

10. Orang sableng, orang yang kentut tepat di depan muka orang lain. Tapi, mungkin ini _bisa _berguna jika anda sedang ulangan, kentuti saja wajah pengawasmu, dua yang terjadi: (1) gurumu keluar kelas karena kaget serta mencari udara segar, saat yang tepat untuk tanya-tanyaan sama temen, (2) kau dipanggil ke ruang BK karena mengentuti gurumu sendiri, menulis ini jadi keinget hal lucu yang dialami teman Author, jadi dia ke ruan-oke, jadi OOT bek tu de setori, kebalikannya adalah orang nggak sableng, orang yang kalau mau kentut ke hotel dulu, lalu kentut di kamar mandi hotel. Jauh-jauh amat yak kenapa mesti kamar mandi hotel?

11. Meniskus cem-salah, musikus. Orang yang mengeluarkan kentut secara beraturan dan membentuk irama yang indah (namun bau). Cocok untuk jadi musisi. Kebalikannya orang non-musikus, orang yang mengeluarkan kentut dengan tidak teratur, seperti suara gempa atau _setiap lihat kamu mengapa jantungku berdetak, berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang_.

12. Orang imut, orang yang habis kentut mukanya malah tambah imut (wah langka nih spesies kentut). Kebalikannya orang amit-amit, orang habis kentut pasang wajah sok imut-tapi-malah-bikin-perut-mules-alhasil-terkentut-kentut-lalu-boker-deh.

* * *

**A/N: **Selese juga TTuTT gak ada hubungannya ma hetalia? Jadi gini nih.. kan setiap nomor ada ciri-ciri tentang kentut, nah chapter berikutnya ngebahas tentang kentut orang pinter dan orang bodoh (liat no. 1), tapi karakternya kalian yang nentuin sendiri. Caranya ketik format REGKspasiAuthor_Ganteng #hajared (ketahuan banget kalo malsuin gender). Nih yang bener:

No. 1 KENTUT

Orang pintar: ... (tulis karakter hetalianya mau siapa)

Orang bodoh: ... (idem)

Nah begitu kawan-kawan sayah tercintah #SKSD

Satu kata terakhir:

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

I

S

S

Apa sih susahnya ngasih review doang, tangan ente buntung apa? *dihajar readers*


End file.
